Twice as Fun:
by Pink-Peanut
Summary: It's Bevin...what more can i say... :3


**Bevin**

**WARNING: **Yaoi/Slash, maleXmale. Strong language. Sexual scenes. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**PAIRING: **Ben Tennyson and Kevin Levin (Bevin).

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT **own Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force or Ben 10 Ultimate Alien and I **DO NOT **make money off of this.

**Ben 10 is a (c) of "Man of Action"**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI OR BEVIN, WHY ARE YOU READING MY STORY?**

**A/N: this is just a random story I wrote while I was in the hospital :P hope you like it.**

.:Twice as fun:.

It was Friday afternoon and Ben was rolling around in his bed, contemplating whether or not to get up. After he thought about it for a few minutes his stomach decided for him. "hhhmmm….I'm hungry…" he said allowed. The fifteen year old got up and walked lazily down the stairs and towards the kitchen. "shit…." He said bluntly when he saw that there was nothing in the fridge. "Maybe I should just go take a shower…?" Having decided his 'plan of action' he walked back up the stairs and into the bathroom.

_One hour later_

"Yo! Tennyson! You here?" Kevin walked into the house looking around for the young hero. "Maybe he is still sleeping…fucking lazy ass…." Kevin grunted as he walked up the stairs. Ben opened the bathroom door and slowly walked out with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. As Ben stepped out into the hallway Kevin walked right into him and they both fell to the floor, Kevin falling on top of Ben's now naked body. The soft white towel lay open underneath Ben; exposing each and every muscle of the young hero. Ben and Kevin starred at each other, not knowing what to do about the awkward situation they were in. Suddenly, Kevin leaned down and kissed Ben passionately yet aggressively. The younger teen was in shock of the current action but showed no signs of pushing the brute away; instead he wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and pulled him closer to deepen their kiss. Kevin's leg brushed against Ben's groin, "Ahhh" Ben moaned in pleasure. Neither teen understood what they were doing, just that they liked it. Kevin's lips moved from Ben's towards his neck. The ruffian sent shivers down Ben's spine as he kissed and licked his neck, slowly moving down towards his chest. "nnahh" Ben moaned as Kevin's tongue rolled over his erect nipple.

Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist and rolled him onto his back. Now it was Ben's turn to be on top. Ben connected his lips to Kevin's, kissing him with a dominant lust. Ben's small hands trailed down Kevin's clothed body towards his belt buckle. With one swift movement the belt came loose and Ben pulled it off. Letting go of Kevin's lips, Ben moved his naked body down the ravens' and took hold of the hem of the dark denim; unbuttoning it with his teeth and pulling the zip down with his tongue. Kevin could feel Ben's hot breath through the material of his pants and briefs; his now hard member began throb for attention. Ben began pulling down the dark denim and the black briefs; teasing Kevin's skin as he slowly began exposing his stiff rod. Kevin's member shot out, hitting Ben's face with an odd 'blap' sound. The brunet was slightly surprised by the action but far too horny to care. He took hold of the throbbing dick and slowly moved his hand up and down it. "Ah…" Kevin moaned breathlessly as the tan hand worked his member. Ben liked the tip, tasting the pre-cum that was leaking out. Carefully, Ben took the member into his mouth and sucked the head. "Nmmm" Kevin's moans were that of a begging nature and Ben could hardly control himself. Ben took the entire member into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm. Kevin could not take this anymore he just had to take Ben, then and there; he picked Ben's face up licking his lip, before pushing him down on to the floor again. He brought his rock hard member to Ben's entrance and then slowly pushed in. "AHHHH!" they both moaned at the tight grasp, but both were determined to finish what they started.

Kevin pushed in further and further before slowly pulling out and starting the process again. As the two teens became accustomed to the strange feeling, their pace picked up and they were soon in a constant rhythm, thrusting harder and faster. "AHAH!" "AHMMMAH!" They moaned load and breathlessly. "Ahhh FUCK!" Ben moaned as Kevin hit his prostate again and again. Both teens were close to their climax but were too concentrated on the task at hand to mention it. "AAAHHH!" They screamed in ecstasy as they came together.

_Later that day_

"Hey are you guys alright?" Gwen looked at her cousin and her ex-crush. "You two have been acting strange all day…did something happen?" She was genuinely concerned about the two guys who seem far too quiet. "Hmmm? Oh yeah…we're fine. Hahaha I guess all that alien hunting shit is just getting to us." Ben said smiling, trying to reassure his cousin that everything is fine. "Yeah…fucking around like that does make a guy tired." Kevin gave an exhausted smirk. "Hmm yeah I guess you two are right." Gwen agreed far too easily, she is in the same fights and she is nowhere near as tired as the boys. The awkward tension in the room was so thick that Gwen excused herself to get some 'air', she knew there was something bugging the boys so she figured she'd let them talk it out.

"W-why did we do it?" Ben finally broke the awkward silence. "I don't know…" Kevin answered after a brief pause. "What is this gonna do to our friendship?" Ben still didn't look at Kevin. "I don't know…" Kevin said again looking at the floor. "We can't do it again…it will hurt Gwen if she ever found out…" Ben stood up and walked out of the lounge and went upstairs towards his bedroom. "No!" Kevin said to himself. He went up to Ben's room only to find the hero sitting on his bed hiding is face. Closing the door behind him, Kevin walked up to Ben, pulled him up to his level and kissed him hard. Ben's mind screamed for him to pull away but his body wouldn't listen. Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck to hold him in place. _'I'm not letting him go…not again…' _Ben thought. _'You're mine now and no one else can have you ever again.'_ Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben's waist before slowly sliding them down to grope his ass and lifts him up. "mmm" Ben moaned in the kiss as Kevin's strong hands explored his firm ass.

As their kiss deepened, their erections grew and both teens could feel the others hardening member. Ben clawed and pulled at Kevin's shirts trying to get them off. The raven leaned Ben down on to the bed then took off the shirts Ben was pulling at, revealing his perfectly toned body. Kevin's hand brushed past Ben's shoulders, sliding the jacket down his arms then took off the black shirt that hid his body. Warm tan hands explored Kevin's lower body, carefully pulling down the denim and letting them slide down. Kevin knelt down and began unbuttoning Ben's jeans, taking them off along with the green briefs. The first time they had sex, Kevin didn't pay much attention to Ben's body but this time he was going to take in every single moment. He admired the perfectly sized shaft before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it like it was a lollipop. "Ahh.K-Kevin." This was the first time Kevin heard his name being moaned so sweetly and so seductively, he wanted to hear his name being moaned again and again. He reluctantly pulled away from Ben's delicious shaft, he looked up at Ben's bliss filled face; pulling him down on to his lap but not before removing his remaining piece of clothing. They kissed passionately as Kevin slowly slid his shaft in to Ben; moaning in both pleasure and pain at the sensation. "Mmmmammm" Ben's moans were muffed by Kevin's lips. They were both reaching their climax fast. "K-Kevin…ah…I'm gonna…aah… cum…" Ben said between huffs and moans. "Me...ahh…to…haa…" "Lets'…ah… cum together…" With a few final thrust both teens came hard screaming each other's names. Kevin collapsed on to the floor and Ben followed.

Exhausted and breathless and clad in sweat, they lay naked on Ben's bedroom floor not thinking of anything other than each other. A sudden knock on the door was followed by a gentle voice brought their attention to outside world. "Take care of my cousin Kevin. See you guys tomorrow." Footsteps sounded away from the door and the two teens gathered themselves and climbed into the comfortable bed besides them and the house was finally quiet, the only things that could be heard was the heavy breaths of new lovers slowly drifting to sleep in each other's arms. The last words that were spoken were "I love you." "I love you too."

.:End:.

Pink-Peanut

…

Yes! Finally finished!

Sorry about the title :/ couldn't think of anything better /

Hope you all like it.

Review or comment if you like :3


End file.
